The Night of the TV Movie
by writerchic16
Summary: Maddie, Zack, London, and Cody watch High School Musical 2.


**The Night of the TV Movie**

**Summary**: Maddie, London, Zack, and Cody watch High School Musical 2.

A/N: Hi. I don't normally write Disney channel stuff (or try not to, but sometimes the inspiration just strikes that way). But after watching the hideously corny HSM2 and then the Suite Life version of HSM, I decided that this needed to be written. And if you want to flame me with a review that "omfg you're stoopid HSM 2 was the best ever!" go ahead, you'll just help me continue the chuckle-fest HSM 2 started.

And did anyone else find this weird: We learned from the crossover that That's So Raven and Hannah Montana aren't shows in the Suite Life world, but High School Musical is a TV movie. Odd, in my opinion.

A/N: Sorry for the errors in earlier versions - I realized a little too late that I wrote "Sharpay" when it should've been Maddie, and the date should've been "August 17th." Ugh. Well, that's what happens when you write Disney one-shots at midnight...

* * *

On Friday, August 17, 2007, Maddie burst into the common room of London's suite. It was five minutes until eight 'o clock, which meant that her months of anticipation were almost over. "It's here!" Maddie squealed, startling London, who'd been attempting to count the diamonds on her tennis bracelet. "It's here! _High School Musical 2_ is here!" 

"Maddie!" London exclaimed, pouting. "You made me mess up my counting! I was up to eleventy-seven!"

Jumping up and down from excitement, Maddie grabbed the remote control and turned on the Disney Channel. "How can you not be excited? It's only, like, the most anticipated DCOM _ever_!"

"Oh, is that the movie where the rich girl has the dog, and belongs to this super rich country club?" London asked hopefully. "I love her!"

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "London, you just _played_ Sharpay in the school version of _High School Musical_. How could you not remember her name?"

"Of course I remember Sharpee!" London retorted.

Sighing, Maddie sat on the couch, her eyes glued to the television set. "I'm so glad they've been playing all the music videos over and over for the past year, and released the soundtrack a few days before! Now I'll be able to sing along, even though this will be the first time I've seen it! Isn't that the best?"

"What music videos?" London asked with a blank expression. Before Maddie could reply, the front door swung open again. This time, Cody walked in, Zack following him with a reluctant frown on his face.

Maddie waved hello as they took their seats in the living room. "Aren't you so excited?"

"Heck yeah!" Cody exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his seat. "Troy is so cool! I hope he and Gabriella stay together! And I heard on the internet chat boards that Ryan gets a bigger role too!"

Nodding in agreement, Maddie looked at Zack. "What about you?"

"I hate _High School Musical_," Zack snapped, while Maddie, Cody, and London gasped in horror. "Too cutesy for me. I'm only here 'cause Ashley Tisdale is hot."

"Aw, Zack…" Maddie blushed. Since she looked exactly like the actress, she thought that Zack had been implying that _she_ was hot as well.

Instead of flattering her with more compliments, Zack only gave her a confused look. "What? You're nothing like Ashley Tisdale."

"You know who I like?" London interrupted while Maddie sulked. "That Chinese girl that's in a lot of Disney movies. You know, the one who starred in _Stuck in the Suburbs_ and _Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior_? She's so pretty! More prettier than Ashley Tisdale."

Cody shrugged. "She's okay. But Disney uses her in _everything_."

"Actually, they do that with a lot of their actors," Maddie remarked. "The guy who plays Chad was in another movie too…I don't remember the name, but it had the exact same plot as _High School Musical_. I think once you've starred in one Disney Channel Movie, you're set for life."

"Like me! Only I don't have to act, I'm already set for life," London said with a huge grin.

The others didn't have time to think of an appropriate retort. The movie was starting.

"Hey, did you guys get popcorn…" Zack asked, only to be shushed by the rest. With a sigh he said, "Never mind. I'll order it up from room service."

Zack tried to keep his eyes open while he watched, stuffing his face with popcorn every few minutes. He didn't _get_ it. Why were there credits still rolling after they'd already done a musical number…which he knew would be stuck in his head for the next week. And if school was supposedly "out, scream and shout," why were they still wandering the hallways? It would've made more sense to him to have the _entire_ number after the talking in the hallways scene…

Little thoughts like that kept popping in his head throughout the film. Why was Troy always wearing blue? Why was Chad dancing while trying to say "I don't dance"? And who the heck was this "Martha" chick? Not to mention that Gabriella was being a real jerk, considering that Troy was worrying about future…shouldn't she have been supportive of him?

Then "Bet On It" came on. Zack couldn't control himself. He laughed. He laughed hysterically. The others were giving him murderous looks, but he couldn't help it. First of all, it was like they just filmed a music video and edited it in as a scene. Second, Troy looked like a fairy ballerina while he leaped across the field…

Third, for some odd reason, the whole thing reminded him of _The Lion King_. Maybe it was because the way Troy raised his arms at the end reminded him of Rafiki.

Finally it ended about a half hour later. Zack was still laughing, Cody and Maddie sat there with disgusted looks on their faces, and London was clapping her hands.

"That was great!" London squealed. "All the songs were really fun – didn't you just love _All For One_? I feel bad for the rich girl though. Oh well. See you all later, I'm going to count the diamonds I have in my closet again!"

Once she was gone, Cody moaned. "That was so…_bad_."

"I know," Maddie replied, as if she couldn't quite believe it. "The lines were corny…Gabriella had like _no_ screen time…the songs were so random…and how can anyone not see that Ryan is gay?"

"I more disturbed by the message," Cody replied, a crestfallen look on his face.

Zack wrinkled his brow. "What do you mean? Troy realized he wasn't being himself and that friends were important."

"Not _that_ message. How about the one that your high school friends and current girlfriend are more important than _college_?" Cody pointed out.

Frowning, Zack had to admit that he hadn't thought of it that way. He shrugged. "It was still hilarious though. I'm glad you made me watch it."

With one last glare at the television screen, Cody walked toward the door. "I can't bear to look at that anymore."

"Well, I don't know what more he, or you, expected from a Disney Channel movie. See you later, Maddie," Zack called as he followed his brother out of the suite.

Shaking her head, Maddie turned off the television. "Disney Channel has gone so downhill."


End file.
